I Promise
by 0-Silver Tears-0
Summary: Sprx volunteers to protect Nova while the others fight off a powerful enemy on the Super Robot. My OC Alivia is in it! [SprxNova] [OCxAntauri]
1. The Promise

While After beating the Skellington King Worm The Hyper Force were returning home.

"Finally, we can live in a peaceful place again!" Otto said excitedly. Otto danced around with joyfulness so much he grabbed Gibson and made hom dance with him. Alivia smiled sweetly and shouted "HOORAY!" Chiro smiled and decided to have a party for the whole team!

While everyone were cheering for destroying the worm, Sprx and Nova were in the workout room teaming up together just in case any mysterious enemy would enter the Super Robot. "I think that's enough raining today, don't you think Sprx?" Nova said putting her hands behind her head. "Hmmm...Yeah..I guess." Sprx just shrugged and smiled. They both headed out of the room and into where the rest are.

Chiro saw the two standing there and jumped in fornt of them and asked them "Hey you two! You guys wanna help us decorate the place?" Nova smiled "Sure!" Chiro handed Nova a basket of ribbons and Sprx a pack of balloons.

All of the Sudden the Robots Alarm went on as Gibson rushed to the scanners and scanned a large creature heading their way. "We got company!" Nova shouted as her fits appeared and attacked first. The creature blocked her attack and trapped her in it's belly. Nova cols barley breath as she started to feel light-headed and passed out.

"NOVA!" Sprx shouted as his magnets appeared and attacked "Magnabolt Blazer!" His attack aimed directly at the monsters belly and put cam Nova. Then Otto used his saw to cut the creature in half and destroyed him.

Sprx rushed over to Nova and tried to wake her up "Nova?..Nova!..please wake up.." Tears stung his eyes hoping she would be okay. Then Novas' eyes opened half way she looked at Sprx face and whimpered weakly "S-Sprx?" Sprx smiled "Thank goodness.." Just then Sprx heard the Monkey team snickering and as he blushed.

Sprx carried Nova to the Recovery room and smiled sweetly to her. "Thanks Sprx." She said. "No problem Nova." He smiled back. Nova purposely dropped her hand off the bed. Sprx placed her hand on the bed, but before he walked away he felt something grabbing his arm.

He looked back and saw Nova's hand holding on to his. " _Is she **really** holding my hand_" He thought to himself. Nova smiled. "Sprx just said "uh..Nova..could you-" Sprx sentence was broken from a kiss on the cheek from Nova. Sprx eyes widen as his whole face was completely dark red, darker than his own fur. Nova smiled and asked "Promise you won't leave me..promise?"

"I Promise..." Sprx replied as he went up to her and kissed her lips softly not to hurt her.

Just out the window of the Recovery room Alivia watched them kiss and squealed. She was so Happy for Nova. She jumped and clapped her hands. She ran to her room and wrote in her journal

_

* * *

Dear Journal,_

_Today Nova got hurt from a creature in the Super Robot, but we defeated it._

_Nova got injured pretty badly, and Sprx seemed to really care._

_I'm guessing that Sprx might 'Love' Nova._

_I went pass the Recovery to check on Sprax and Nove, but I see they're just fine!_

_I saw them kissing and talking, I thought it was so cute!_

_I feel so Happy for Nova, she finally admited she loved Sprax!_

_Love,_

_Alivia._

* * *

Alivia put her journal under her bed and ran out of her room. She ran down the hall and headed for the scanner room.

Me:YAY! I finished the first chapter of my story! D

Alivia: woopie...

Me: 

Alivia: what?


	2. The Kidnap

**To all who read my story :**THANK YOU! I LOVE MUCH! hugs and kisses people who read

As Alivia skipped down the hall happily she saw Sprx come out of the Recovery Room. "Hey Sprx!" Alivia said skipping by and just continued skipping to the scanner room. Sprx walked to down the hall as he thought in his head _"I will keep that promise Nova..I will."_ As he entered the scanner room the monkey sensed something in the Super Robot and scanned it somewhere near the recovery room.

"All right let's split up team!" Chiro shouted."Antauri, Alivia you check the 5th floor, Gibson you guard Nova and Otto-" Before Chiro could finish Sprx shouted "WAIT!..uh..m-maybe I should guard Nova." The monkey team blinked, but Alivia just giggled. "The task maybe to difficult for you Sprx, are you sure about this?" Antauri asked with a strange look on his face.

Sprx started to sweat and wet his red fur a little. "I'm totally sure about it." Sprx legs were shaking hoping he wouldn't let them know he and Nova are in love.

Alivia saw the shaking legs as her cheeks turned red and started giggling. "Come on Antauri let him guard Nova, I'm sure he can do well!"Alivia grabbed Antauris' playfully and dragged him to the fifth floor. "As I was saying..you can guard her Sprx..we can't try and loose her like last time" Chiro said walking down the hall with Otto and Gibson behind him.

Sprx sighed as he ran to the Recovery room and spotted Nova still in her bed. Nova looked at a figure standing the door way. "Sprx?" she whispered quietly. "I'm here..it's okay.." Sprx said pulling a blanket over her beautiful body. He smiled and kissed her cheek. During that time Sprx heard a footsteps heading this way as he rushed outside but didn't see anything.

"That's strange..though I heard-" Before he could finish he saw a large black figure standing right in front of Nova's bed. "What the..!" Them his eyes were in shock as he saw the stranger holding Nova in his grip helplessly. Nova looked at Sprx and whimpered "Help..me..S-Sprx." Nova passed out in his grip.

Sprx get his hagnets out and ran toward the stranger and fired. Then the stranger disappeared without a trace. "No...NOOOO!" Sprx yelled and fell to his knees in tears. The monkey team ran in and saw the sad little monkey. "No...no, no, no." "I promised I wouldn't leave..I promised I would protect her..this is all my fault.." Sprx cried out. "What happened?" Alivia shouted. "I tried to protect Nova..but I couldn't..this is my fault.."Sprx pounded his fist on the ground. Alivia walked over to Sprx as the red monkey grabbed on to her and hugged her tightly trying to feel better with tears spilling down her purple fur. "It's okay Sprx..We'll stop whoever kidnaped her..and get Nova back.."

* * *

**Well..that's it..hope to finish soon and update tomorrow! Bye-bye!**

**Kitty**


	3. The Pain

**Me:** Sorry people, I had to rush because I had to go to bed soon -.-;

**Alivia: **To see your boyfriend P

**Me: **STFU ALIVIA!!!!!tackles her

**Alivia/Me:**fight around the room

**Serenity: **Seems like those two never get along

**Note to people!!:**It's a make up story, ok people? Anything could happen!! . 

In large black and white ship, Nova was tied up by some black strings hanging from the ceiling. "Let Me GO!!" She demanded struggling as hard as she could until the string shacked her with thunder bolts. She grunted and stopped struggling. "I'm afraid that won't be necessary." A dark voice came form the shadows and out came a bat looking creature with a black cape, claws, red eyes, sharp teeth, pointy ears, and large black wings. "W-Who are you?" Nova asked with a shiver down her back.

The bat opened his large wings and flew from the roof in front of Nova. "My name is Kethin, my dear"He said putting his claw on his chest and bowed a little"What do you want with me?!" Nova growled.

"My dear Nova, you're that red monkey's weakness!" Kethin said clenching his fist so hard that he cut his palm with his own claws. _"Oh no!! Sprx_ _is in real danger, I can't let him destroys Sprx!!" _Nova thought in her headas flames burned in her eyes

Just then a beeping sound came from Kethins' scanner. "What now?!" Kethin growled as he turned on the scanner and saw a picture of the Super Robot coming toward his ship.

"Ahh..so they did come after all.." He hissed as he pressed a red button. Some cannons came out of the top of the ship and fired at the Super Robot. "Launch defense systems!!" Chiro demanded as Otto pulled a lever and the defense systems blocked the cannons, but Alivia checked the power and yelled "The power of the defense system is decreasing, it's already at 60 of power!!" "There's not much time before the power has malfunctioned!" Gibson yelled checking his power meter. "You guys try and get the power up, I'm going to look for Nova!" Sprx said stepping out side and turned on his jet pack. "Sprx NO!" Chiro demanded "It's dangerous out there, we'll try and think of something else other than you going in there alone!" "I can't wait Chiro, it's my fault she's trapped in there.." Sprx looked away from the others. "Why can't you wait?!" Otto shouted. "Because I love her!!" Sprx shouted with one little tear falling down his cheek. The monkey looked in shock, but Alivia looked down with a sad face.

Sprx said with a sad voice "I promised I'd protect her, I promised wouldn't leave her, and I promised I'd always be there for her when she needed me the most!!" Sprx clenched his fists.

Alivia walked in front of the monkey team said "I know how you feel Sprx, you blamed yourself for not protecting Nova, but it wasn't your fault. You tried your best to protect her, and that's very caring, but don't blaming yourself for something you didn't do. Nova still loves you even though you didn't protect her." Alivia said. "Go and Rescue Nova Sprx!" Alivia said with a brave voice.

Sprx was surprised that Alivia would say that, but he did what she said and went into the ship alone. He used his magnets to make an opening into the ship, he went inside. While inside two bat soldier with guns fired at Sprx rapidly. Sprx dodged them all and attacked. "Magnabolt Blazer!!" The attack did a massive amount of damage and destroyed the bats. Sprx kept moving on. He stopped by a large door with a large raptor marking on the door. Sprx opened the door and looked around, but then his eyes were in shock as he saw Nova hanging with blood all around her bright yellow fur and running down her mouth. Sprx was in pain to see his love hurt as tears stung his eyes. "N-Nova...NOVA!!!" He shouted.

**If it was short again...I"M SORRY!! I HAVE TO GO SOMEWHERE!!! hides please don't hurt me TT**


	4. The Revenge

Sprx looked helplessly at Nova and rushed to save her, but before he could take one step a dark voice growled "One step and she's done for." Sprx looked back and saw Kethin with a smirk on his face. "Hello, Sprx." Kethin chuckled. "Why did you take Nova?!!" Sprx growled with fire burning in his eyes. "Don't play with me!! You know why I took her you fool!" Kethin yelled, he took off his cape and held twin swords in both of his hands.

Sprx hands turned into magnets and charged straight at Kethin. Nova just watched hoping that Sprx would win. "Magnabolt Blazer!!" Sprx yelled as he fired at Kethin. Kethin smirked and just absorbed the attack in his hand and fired back. "What?" Sprx gasped and dodged his own attacks.

Kethin smirked and charged at Sprx at full speed. Sprx jumped out of the way, but Kethin was too fast. He was right behind Sprx and grabbed him. Nova could only watch her love being crushed. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to struggle again, but could only feel the pain in the vines.

Meanwhile, during the battle of the Super Robot and the Kethin's ship, the monkey team struggled to survive the cannons.

Gibson tried to set the shield on. But before he could press the green button, the ship tilted and Gibson went flying. "Gibson!" Otto shouted. He stretched his tail out and grabbed Gibson. "Thank you, Otto" Gibson said grabbing on to something. A strong force was trying to blow them away, but they didn't give up. Alivia thought of something and tried to crawl up to the front to press the button. "Alivia, don't do it!!" Antauri shouted. "I have to..someone's got to turn on the shield..." Alivia shouted back. Chiro shouted "You might get hurt or killed!" Alivia looked back. "But you guys will be safe.." Alivia was close to the button, she reached out and tried to press it. But then an explosion occurred and a huge hole appeared on the Super Robot's torso. Everyone in the super robot screamed and screeched.

Antauri used his powers to shield the Super Robot and everyone in it. He saw Alivia floating by and stretched his arm to grab her. After the guns stopped firing and the robot was in pieces. However, there was the one piece left. The super robots head and Torso still survived the explosion. Antauri and Chiro fired all the guns they had left to blow the cannons away. Antauri went back to the torso and saw his shield still up.

Meanwhile, Sprx and Kethin was having a big battle. Sprx was getting banged into the wall a couple times (more like a lot . ) Kethin laugh was with evilness, Nova was just crying with tears watching her love get pounded and hurt badly. "No...SPRX!!" she screamed as she struggled again, but the ropes didn't shock her this time. They did shock her, but she didn't feel pain. "LEAVE...HIM...ALONE!!!" Nova screamed out loud that the monkry team could hear it. She broke out of the vines and had her fists ready, but they weren't yellow. They were black, black as a black rose.

Will Nova beat Kethin?

Will she become evil?

Will Sprx be able to save her from the darkness in her?


	5. Love is Strong

Nova started to change colors, her whole body turned black and her eyes very red. Sprx looked at her with one opened eye and whispered under his breath "Nova?" When he looked at her red eyes he knew it wasn't her, something vert strange happened to her.

Kethin growled and attacked Nova straight. Nova easily dodged his attack and shouted an attack that wasn't her own. "Dark Wave!!" When Sprx heard her he knew it was a dark power of some sort, darkness and evil was consuming her body and strength.

Kethin got hit by the dark wave and was defeated easily. "You're pathetic." Nova said in a deep cold voice. Sprx realized it wasn't her original voice. Her voice was sweet and was a voice of an angel to his ears, but now it seemed more like a voice of Skellington King.

Sprx slowly got up and slowly walked over to Nova. "Nova...?" Nova heard him and looked over to the red monkey with her bright red eyes. "Hmm..Sorry, she's not here right now!" Nova chuckled and punched him to the wall. Sprx hit the wall hard and looked up at her "If your not Nova, then WHO ARE YOU??!" The red monkey demanded bringing his magnets out. Nova fists turned to normal hands and smirked . "It is I, Valina!" Sprx looked in shock. "Valina? But how? You were gone, Skellington King destroyed you!" Vailna smirked "You might say that, but my soul lived on! I got into this body because I knew this yellow monkey was the bravest and strongest monkey alive!"

Sprx snarled at her and prepared for an attack. "You weren't hurt your precious Nova now, would you?" Vailna smirked. Sprx kept looking at her then stopped his attack. "Curse you..." Sprx said. "I knew it.." Valina smirked and laughed evilly

Sprx shouted "Nova, I know you can hear me, please, you have to fight it." The real Nova heard his voice and tried to fight it as Nova's color kept changing from Black to yellow again and again. "Nova, I know you can do it!" Sprx had tears coming from his eyes. "Come on Nova!" Nova kept struggling again and again.

Nova changed colors over and over and over again. "NO!!" Valina shouted trying to get back in control. "You will obey me, you will be my slave, you will destroy Sprx-77!!" Valina shouted.

"No! I won't hurt him, I-I..." Nova tried to say the three words she would say. "I love him!" Valina heard the words but then lost control after hearing the words. "NOOOOOOO!!!" Valina shouted as a bright light appeared around Nova and Valina soul was sucked out. Valina screamed while getting taken away.

Nova fell motionless to the ground. Sprx looked at her and rushed over to her. "Nova..?" There was no answer. "Nova..wake up..please..please answer me..!" Sprx shook her gently, still no respond. Her body laid cold in his arms and blood all over her fur.

"Please..stay with me..I love you too much to lose you.." Sprx said giving her one last kiss on the lips. Tears spilling from his eyes and felt his heart broken to pieces. "I love you Nova.." te red monkey said cuddling his loves body to keep her warm.

Just them something happened. Her eyes turned on and her heart started beating. "S-Sprx..?" Nova said weakily. Sprx looked up and saw her beautiful pink bubble gum eyes open. "Nova..!" Sprx said happily hugging his love tight. "Your alve!" Sprx said with joy and tears came down his cheek. "I am.." Nova said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"I said I kept my promise..but..I didn't.." Sprx said letting her go. Nova put a hand on his shoulder. "You did keep your promise, you'd say you'd be with me forever, look at us now..you came for me..that's what matters. You protected me from Valina and saved me.." Nova smiled and gave him a kiss.

Sprx smiled "Your right. I did keep my promise." the red monkey smiled and picked her up. "Let's get back to the others." Sprx smiled flying off and carried her to the robot.


	6. The Love

Everyone was happy when Nova came back, especially Sprx. But Sprx was nowhere to be seen.

Nova went around looking for Sprx. She saw his bedroom door wide open. "Sprx..are you in here?" Nova went inside and saw him on his bed. "Sprx..?" Nova walked to him and shook him. "Is he asleep..?"

Sprx laid drooling on his bed. Nova smiled and started walking away, but was stopped by something grabbing her hand. "Where do you think your going hot stuff?" A voice said.

Npva turned around and saw Sprx with an eye open. She smiled and came over to him "Why are you sleeping?" she sat next to him. "I needed rest from the battle.." the red monkey smirked stretching. "I'm happy your alright Nova.." he added. Nova smirked and kissed his cheek. Sprx held her and kissed her lips softly.

Nova's lips were soft as a pill while Sprx was tasty as sugar. Sprx pressed a button closing his bedroom door. ((Heehee I'm so naught xD))

The End...or is it...


End file.
